Lead me Onwards
by Asher Elric
Summary: Rei Kon didn’t want to be Captain. He was perfectly happy with Kai being in that position. However, when Kai disappears for no reason whatsoever, the spot is placed upon Rei…who would rather just follow than lead.
1. Don't draw the short straw!

Summary – Rei Kon didn't want to be Captain. He was perfectly happy with Kai being in that position. However, when Kai disappears for no reason whatsoever, the spot is placed upon Rei…who would rather just follow than lead.

Disclaimer – I do not own.

**Lead me Onwards**

* * *

_It was quite a surprise to find that Kai was gone. Of course, he was always gone unless it was time to train his team. However, this morning we had a visit with Mr. Dickinson, who explained that Kai had some pressing things he had to do in Russia and therefore would not be participating in the yearly Japanese Tournament that was always held on May 13._

Tyson gapped at the old, balding man who just grinned as if this was the best thing to happen since sliced bread. However, this was how he was about everything and so Rei had an inkling that there was a catch 22 with this whole situation. Max decided to bring this part up, knowing that everyone wanted to know this particular fact.

"So, who is in charge of the team till Kai gets back?" Max asked.

"I am!" Tyson yelled, he stood on top of the kitchen table with a fist pumped in the air. He was grinning like a maniac and Rei hoped that nothing in the world would make Tyson captain of the Bladebreakers.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be fair to the others," Mr. Dickinson said.

Rei sighed, "So, have you decided, then?"

"We're going to draw straws, whoever has the shortest will be Captain of the team till Kai gets back," Mr. Dickinson replied. Rei wasn't so sure how he felt on this front. On one hand, Tyson could get his wish and be Captain, but then again so could Max. Maybe Max wouldn't be so bad, however…there was always the chance that he would be Captain till Kai got back, and no time table had been set for that.

"Straws? That is so juvenile, the odds of anyone getting the shortest straw is…" Kenny was interrupted by Mr. Dickinson, who was laughing.

"A good fifty/fifty chance," Mr. Dickinson explained. Then he produced the straws in his fist and encouraged the boys to take one. Rei wasn't sure how it happened, but it just did. He hadn't been Captain of a team in years, and there it was thrusted upon him once more and he had no desire for it.

"What? Ooooh maaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson was not happy. He had been counting on being Captain, however, when he saw that Rei had gotten the short straw, well, he was disappointed, to say the least.

"Wow! That's great Rei! You were a Captain once, right?" Max asked with a smile.

"Well…" Rei didn't know what to say.

"He was, of the White Tigers, till Rei here decided to travel in order to learn more about life and bay blading," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Oh, Rei! That is so cool!" Tyson's monetary disappointment was forgotten.

"Er – sure it was…" Rei rolled his eyes.

"Well, I will let you boy's get to training, seeing as how you only have two months till the tournament," Mr. Dickinson said, then he left the boys to their own devices.

It was quite still in that kitchen while Rei sat and wondered why the hell this had to happen to him. Even Kenny was a better candidate than himself. However, the thought that Kai would soon be back among them with Captaincy firmly in his hands, brightened Rei's thoughts a little.

"Well, seeing as how we are thirty minutes past the start of training, it'll go longer today," Rei said.

"What? Must we go longer…????" Tyson whined.

"Yes, now, let's go out back," and with that Rei lead the way outside.

The sun was slowly closing onto high noon, but that did not bother Rei. What bothered him was the fact that they had been out there no more than fifteen minutes and Tyson was complaining, once again, about not eating. Rei was not about to give in, however, he couldn't help but compare to his old team, the White Tigers, who took every opportunity to train because it gave them a ticket out of their little village and onto a better life.

That was how Mr. Dickinson found him on the streets, trying to become the best there was. Only because it afforded him a better life if he could do it. Life had much improved since that day when Rei had been wondering where his next meal would come from.

"Tyson, for the last time, lunch is a far way off, now, you and Max have a match to finish," Rei replied. He sighed as Tyson finally settled down to the match. Dragoon and Dracile were formidable alone, but when they went against each other, it was one of those matches that had absolutely no heart in it. Even if the two boys swore to get the other one. Rei watched, he understood where Kai came from when he angered one or the other.

Kai would make comments about how terrible they were in order to get them angry and therefore do better in the match. If the blader was angry they would do one of two things, a) they would lose by making some stupid mistake, or b) they would win because it meant that much to them.

Rei knew where Tyson and Max stood. They just couldn't get into it when they went against each other. However, making such comments went against his nature. Rei saw many points in which the two should improve, but the question was, how was he going to go about it?

It was then that he realized that he was thinking like a Captain.

* * *

Tyson was not happy, "Where does he get off telling us what to do?" he grumbled as he and Max went upstairs to wash up before lunch. Rei had made them fight against each other four times in that one practice match. ALL the while staring at them with this off look on his face.

Then, Rei beat them both soundly with Drigger. Which was truly not fun at all to Tyson; Mac had taken it better and had accepted what Rei had to say about his blading. Which was basically that he couldn't always not attack. When there was an opportunity, go for it! Damn it!

_I never have heard Rei swear before…_Max noted to himself. He wisely let Tyson rant on about their new Captain. Sure, Rei had been Captain before, but he had never shown any inkling to be one ever again. He had followed Kai's orders and he had no qualms with Kai. Well, much, of course there had been disagreements. But, that was just normal between boys who lived with each other all the time.

"Tyson, let's go eat, Rei said he was making your favorite," Max noted.

"Ramen? Yay!" Tyson ran downstairs. In the kitchen he found that Rei had indeed made Ramen noodles with egg rolls on the side. There was a huge bowl of it in the middle of the table, Rei was spooning the meal out into smaller bowls.

"It's not chicken, hope you don't mind beef," Rei said.

"It looks good!" Tyson dug in immediately. Rei rolled his eyes as he served the rest of the team. Somehow, he found himself sitting at Kai's normal place, at the head of the table.

_Someone did that on purpose!_ Rei decided.

* * *

**Moscow**

**Hiwatari Manor, outside Moscow**

Kai couldn't always be described as a person who felt a whole lot. Half the time the best way to describe the boy was by using the word "Sourpuss" in every other sentence as Tyson usually found himself doing. However, even though Kai knew he usually put down most of Tyson's plans, it was because the fact of the matter was that half of them were usually stupid anyway. Why waist your time doing something stupid when you could think up a rather cunning and cruel plan in the first place?

Of course, Kai couldn't say that he had always done what he had always told his team. But, they did not need to know that, especially at that moment, they did not even need to know that he was drawing a blank. Finding out that he was only human and not a super human as his Grandfather had made him out to be.

A part of him had thought that his Grandfather was right. That he would rule the world and his Grandson would be right there with him, enforcing the rules. But, Kai had rebelled and look at where that got him? In Russia with his former team mates waiting for the day that they would put Voltaire away forever.

Sure, Russia was mainly a Communist country. However, event he government couldn't side with Voltaire when laws had been discarded. Children had been abused and tested scientifically which was strictly against the law seeing as how Russia saw the future in the young people.

_Good thing that myself at the rest of the Demolition Boys are old enough to look after ourselves. If my plan goes like it should, we should be getting a large settlement from Grandfather and Boris. That aught to make it so that we can live decently for a while…_Kai thought as he looked out at the boring landscape that was covered in boring snow.

He found himself missing the loud, rambunctious house that Tyson called home. He rolled his eyes at his own juvenile thoughts and turned a glare at the snow that was so boring to merit a glare from him.

* * *

Rei couldn't' sleep that night. Thoughts ran through his head from one spectrum to the other. Questions like: _What would Kai do? _To _Should I call Lee?_ Went through his head. All discarded for one reason or another. In the end, Rei knew that no one really considered him a candidate for Captaincy. He was a last resort, even Tyson could do better because of his nature.

Rei was quiet and would rather train on his own than with his team. Which, of course, he knew would not work. And so, in order to show everyone that he could do this job (even thought deep inside he hated it) he decided that torturing his team was the best way to go about it.

* * *

A/N – Yes, I have returned with a beyblade fic! Bow before my brilliance! Er – Anyway. I am working now, but I will try to update when I can! 


	2. A bleeding incident

Chapter Summary – Rei tries his best to take Kai's place.

**Lead me Onwards**

* * *

"Oooooh!!! Rei, come one!!!!!????"

"No, Tyson, we have to practice. Just because Kai isn't here doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you," Rei replied with a smirk so Kai-esque that it scared both Tyson and Max. Kenny and Dizzy were the only two who honestly didn't care. They were there for technical support anyway.

On the count of one, Rei and Tyson let both of their blades go. It was a close match. With Tyson trying to take Rei out at every opportunity, but the tiger always got away before Tyson's attack was complete. Rei didn't even try to attack. He had a plan, he wanted to really study Tyson's tactics. He wanted to see what made Tyson do what he did while in a battle.

Tyson, of course, didn't know any of this and so wondered why Rei wasn't attacking. But rather getting closer till the blades touched before having his blade jump back. It was annoying the hell out of him and he seethed about it. Why was Rei doing this?

"Hey, man, what's up with this?" Tyson asked as once again he missed Rei's blade with his attack.

"Nothing," Rei replied with a grin. This just made Tyson even more angrier and so he lost the battle. Rei sighed as he called his blade back to him.

"Tyson, just because someone is egging you on, it doesn't mean that you take it personally," Rei said.

"What? This was a test?" Tyson asked.

"Somewhat, but mainly I wanted to see what you did in a battle, it was my plan to annoy you, and you lost," Rei shrugged.

"I won't next time," Tyson said.

"Good, than maybe you would actually win a battle against Kai," Rei sighed.

"Now can we take a break?" Max asked.

"Sure, take an hour for lunch, I have more training preparations to do," Rei replied. The two boys happily skipped inside the dojo, calling after Kenny to follow.

"Here are the stats Rei, Kai always likes to have them," Kenny said, handing Rei some papers before he also ran inside for food.

* * *

The Demolition Boy's and Kai were early at the court house. They needed to visit their attorney. Mikhail was a young man who had won plenty of cases against Biovolt for one reason or another. He had agreed to take on this case free of charge because he was sure that not only would he win it, but, it would further on his career. He was a young man of thirty-one with black hair and a nice suite for the office. He had four folders in front of him, each with the boys name on it.

"Mr. Hiwatari, how good it is to see you again, please sit down," Mikhail said. The fours boys did so as the man went on to debrief them as to his case and how he was going to win it. Most of it depended on the boys testifying against the leaders of Biovolt. Of which, was meet with glares, but Mikhail said that it couldn't be helped.

"You four were the main ones experimented on, just tell us what you remember," Mikhail said.

"And you are sure this will work?" Bryan asked.

"Of course it will," Mikhail said, he was too sure of himself. Kai didn't know what to think.

"Isn't there another way? What about the laboratory logs?" Spencer asked.

"Lost, the officer's couldn't find them, it would help though," Mikhail sighed.

"Hn," Kai muttered.

"Well, if that's it, can we go then?" Ian asked.

"Yes, I'll call you if there is anything else that you need to know," Mikhail said. He grinned at the boys as they left his office. Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer walked down the hallways in silence. It was only in the elevator that they started to discuss the situation.

"I like short meetings," Tala said.

"Why did he tell us all that stuff that we don't understand?" Ian asked.

"Speak for yourself," Kai muttered.

"……" Bryan had nothing to say at all.

"I guess now all we have to do is wait," Tala said.

"Hn," Kai muttered.

"Suppose so," Bryan said.

"This is so boring," Spencer noted. Ian was still confused as to what was going on and said so. Spencer whacked him on the head for it.

* * *

"**Everything is fine,**"

"Is Tyson training, or are you letting him laze around?" Kai asked.

"**For your information, I've made him run extra laps today for getting up late, happy?**" Rei replied.

"Hn,"

"**Well, if there isn't anything else…**?"

"No,"

"**I got to go then, Tyson is trying to eat all the chocolate…**" the line went dead. Kai hung up his end of the phone with a smirk. He wasn't one to be curious about things. However, he was intrigued as to how Rei was taking too the Captaincy of the team.

* * *

Rei was not a very happy kitty. In fact, he was about as angry as an adult she-tiger who had found someone taking off with her cubs. Of course, this time it was the fact that Max and Tyson had gotten into a fist fight and now Kenny was trying to stop the bleeding of Max's nose while Tyson and Rei took to a shouting match.

Of course, the shouting match didn't last long and Tyson found himself shinning the tiles of the kitchen floor with his own toothbrush. All the while muttering about how awful Rei was and how Rei was so much like Kai that it was ridiculous. Rei, on the other hand, didn't think he was acting like Kai at all. His own mother had made him do this whenever they had gotten into a yelling match and so he found that sometimes this sort of punishment worked.

Though he wasn't about to tell that to Tyson. Sure, he had been Captain of the White Tigers, however, he didn't punish anyone because the whole team had been just that dedicated to getting out of the village and getting on with a better life. Maybe that was it, Tyson bladed for the fun of it, he didn't have these feelings of proving his skills to others.

However, those feelings were paramount in Rei. He had to show others how good he was at blading, and right now, he had to be a good Captain to the team. Which included checking to see if Max's nose was all right. It wasn't broken.

"I wouldn't want to call your parents about this," Rei sighed.

"Why would you?" Max asked nasally.

"Because they have the right to know because they are your parents," Rei shrugged.

"Oh," but Rei knew that Max didn't get it. He sighed and decided not to explain it right now. He didn't want to know what Judy Tate would have said if he had called to tell her that her son was in the hospital because his nose got broken in a fight with Tyson.

That wouldn't go down well at all. It only took another thirty minutes for the bleeding to stop. Though max was a bit light headed and so Rei let him watch the rest of practice that day. Much to Tyson's chagrin, he had to stop his chore for practice and then go back to it. It was only at bed time that night that Rei told him it was polished enough and to not get into another fight like that with Max.

They could bay battle it out if they had a problem. How hard could it be?

* * *

Kai was slightly amused when Mr. Dickinson informed him of the little tryst his team had gone through today. Rei had to report the nose bleed incident, for it was the rules that any and all injury's of the team to be reported to the BBA. Mr. Dickinson had thought it amusing and so had e-mailed Kai about it.

Kai of course, wouldn't tell Rei that he knew. Though, he was amused at the punishment Rei had imposed on Tyson. Kai noted that down, he would add it to his arsenal. That would through his team a loop.

Of course, he was not about to admit that having this little interruption was nice. He didn't want to think any more on Biovolt or his Grandfather and Boris. Right now, he needed to be amused. And this e-mail was just the thing to do it.

* * *

A/N – sorry for the short chapter. But I have to go to work in a few moments. 


	3. Paint the Fence

Chapter Summary – Tyson decides to make some trouble.

**Lead Me Onwards**

* * *

Tyson was bored, of course, he shouldn't have been, Rei had left him, Max and Kenny with a list of chores while he (Rei) went grocery shopping. Usually, Kai would have gone with Rei, but since Kai was gone for an indefinite amount of time, well, improvising had to be done.

Rei hadn't been gone for more than ten minutes before Tyson threw down his dusting tag. He stood and stretched, getting the kinks out of his back. Max watched him, then sighed. Tyson would do no more cleaning today.

"What will Rei do to you when he finds out you skimped our on the chores?" Max asked.

"What? He won't do a thing," Tyson grinned.

"Sure, and tell me why he'd not notice when he is our team captain?" Max rolled his eyes.

"He won't," Tyson said, he sounded so sure of himself. It was like he was actually the Captain and not Rei. Max decided to stay out of this one. He wasn't too keen on scrubbing the kitchen floor with his own toothbrush for hours on end.

Tyson, on the other hand, wanted something to eat. Since Max wasn't going to do it and Kenny decided to scram to the basement to do his own chores. That meant that he (Tyson) had to make himself something to eat. He wasn't good at the whole cooking thing either. He could make Ramen Noodles, but that was about it.

However, today, he wanted something different: Something sweet, gooey, moist, and chocolaty. That meant that he had to make chocolate cake. Of which he didn't know how to make, but then again, how hard could it be? He had watched Rei do it plenty of times. He just had to remember how Rei did it.

Out came the mixing bowls, flower, salt, sugar, coco mix ext. He threw things into the bowl half hazardly, and then he mixed it till it was more of a gooey mess than a chocolaty one. After a few moments of this, he dumped it into the cake pan and then into the oven. He didn't want to have to wait for it to heat up and so he put it on the highest setting he could.

Then all he had to do was sit back and wait. He decided that the best way he would do that was to eat the left over ice cream in the freezer. He ate it straight from the container, not even bothering to get a bowl.

Twenty minutes later, the cake was done and all that had to be added was the icing. He glopped it on and smoothed it out and then he dug in. Icing and cake went all over the place. The kitchen no longer resembled a kitchen, but probably the fudge room of Willy Wonka's Chocoalte Factory (the one room you didn't get to see in the movies). Tyson happily ate his cake with the ice cream, and was still eating when Rei wondered into the kitchen.

First thing he did was stare.

Second thing he did was Blink.

Third thing he did was blink again.

Four thing he did was blink once more.

For the fifth thing he did he started to glare at nothing in particular.

Sixth thing he did was look for the culprit.

Seventh thing he did was find Tyson eating at the table.

Eighth thing he did was glare at the boy.

Ninth thing he did was slam the groceries on the table.

Tenth thing he did was slam that cake onto the floor in a fit of furry.

"Tyson, you have better have a good reason as to why your eating and not doing you chores," Rei said in a low voice that said someone was in trouble. Everyone knew to not mess with the kitchen because the kitchen was Rei's territory. He was anal about the cleanliness about it and so on and so forth.

To say the least, Tyson had crossed a line that he hadn't even heard of, let alone, thought of. However, Tyson being the smart kid that he is, he decided to run instead of chat. Rei let the boy go, he would get him back later. But right now, he had a kitchen to clean.

* * *

Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Kai smirked at the report the Neko-Jin was chattering on about. Rei didn't know he was on speaker phone, and the others of the group were doing a good job of not letting him know it.

"**I can't believe that idiot would do that to me, honestly, its ridiculous**!" Rei muttered. Kai smirked, he had once been on the receiving end of Rei's temper when it came to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"**If I told you that, than it wouldn't be exciting, now would it?**" Rei said. Kai could here the smirk in his friends voice.

"**Anyway, I'm still thinking on it. All I can say is that Tyson is in big trouble for this one!,**"

"I'll let you get to it then," Kai said. The lines were put to rest. Tala and Bryan then started snickering.

"Is he really all that scary to face?" Tala asked.

"It really just depends on his moods," Kai shrugged.

"Remind me to never get on his bad side," Ian said.

"Right," Spencer agreed.

"All right, I say we go to bed. I have a meeting with the executor of the state," Kai said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Ian said. Kai glared at him.

"It's either that or not getting anything. And I want the other kids from the Abbey to get some compensation as well," Kai said.

"I agree," Tala nodded his head in Kai's direction.

"It's settled then," Kai muttered.

* * *

The Next day as the sun shown through the windows of the small dojo. Rei was all ready up and about, he had showered and dressed before spending an hour getting the knots out of his hair. He was still trying to decide on a fitting punishment for Tyson. He was still angry about it as well and so he hadn't slept the night before.

It was nice of Kai to call though. Rei couldn't help but tell him what had happened, he hoped that Kai was amused by the circumstances. However, Rei doubted that Kai would admit it. He was in Russia, that was all Kai would tell him and Rei decided that he wouldn't ask questions. It wasn't his business anyway. So why bother?

Rei sighed, decided to put those thoughts out of his head, instead, he wondered down stairs to the living and kitchen area of the dojo. The kitchen was sparkling still from the cleaning Rei had been inclined to impose upon his favorite room. He went about making tea, it would be another hour yet before Tyson, Max and Kenny would make their way down stairs.

This left him plenty of time to think, to plan…and to plan his revenge: Of which he was still lost on. He had to do something good. Something that Tyson would hate and something that would be amusing. This something was quite out of reach for him, and so with a sigh, Rei resorted to looking at his tea. Maybe the liquid would give him the answers that he seeks.

It was several moments before Rei sighed, once more, and gave up. Looking out of the window instead. In two seconds he got that brilliant idea he had been searching for upon the paths of enlightenment. He smirked, this would deffinantly be amusing.

If Tyson had known what that morning would hold in store for him; he would have snuck out and gone to a hotel or something. However, the young boy had much confidence that he had gotten away with his little trick and so, wondering down stairs, following the tantalizing smell of pancakes and eggs…he found Rei in the kitchen; very much happily cooking for the rest of the team. Rei gave him a smile and handed him a plate of hot cakes.

"Wow! You made my favorite!" Tyson smiled. He rushed over to the table in order to begin on breakfast. He missed the smirk on Rei's face.

"What're we going to do today?" Tyson asked as Max and Kenny entered the kitchen, they were also gifted with a plate.

"Oh, I'm trying something else out. For training at least," Rei said with the fakest smile he could. Tyson still missed the message, however, Max and Kenny deffinantly got it.

"Rei…what's going on?" Kenny asked.

"Funny that you should mention it, but you do remember that training idea I came up with the other day?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Kenny replied.

"Well, I decided to try it out, after breakfast," Rei smirked.

* * *

"No, no, no, up down, up down, up down!" Rei said in his best Mr. Miaji impersonation. He had probably watched _Karate Kid_ one too many times. But he couldn't help but be amused.

He had sent both Max and Kenny to get new bay blade parts, and while they would be out he currently had Tyson painting the back fence. It was quite entertaining to watch Tyson. He was glaring at Rei, then at the fence, then back at Rei; who was being quite entertained by this great idea.

"Will you stop with the movie quotes all ready!" Tyson yelled.

"If you had just done what you had been told yesterday, you wouldn't be in this position," Rei replied.

"Yeah? Oh yeah…?" Tyson threw down his painting brush and marched over to Rei. Rei gave him a pointed glare. This was out right disobedience in Rei's eyes.

"I'm not doing this any longer…"

"You aren't done yet, so you will,"

"And who are you to give me orders?"

"I am your team Captain, and as such you will do as I say," Rei stood, glaring at Tyson with fangs bared and ears alert.

"I won't…"

Tyson never finished his sentence as he leapt at Rei. Rei dodged and back tracked out of Tyson's path. Who fell face first in front of the older teen. Rei didn't say a thing, he just waited as Tyson got to his feet.

"Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?" Rei asked.

"What…for making me…"

"Do chores? You do know that Kai would do that same thing?" Rei pointed out.

"What? Well…"

"He would, and you know it," Rei said in a gentler tone. Tyson hung his head.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered.

"Right, so then, get back to that fence, it should be done sometime before dinner," Rei said. Tyson gave him a pointed look, of which Rei replied with a smile.

"What? If Kai would, than shouldn't I?" he asked.

Tyson decided to ignore Rei. Even though he didn't want to do the chore, he had no choice. Rei would make him no matter what.

* * *

Max and Kenny were slightly confused at the site of Tyson painting the fence. He apparently had to put on a second coat because the first had been done terribly. Tyson never was one to do something well the first time, he always had to take a second whack at something in order to do it right.

"Rei…? What…?"

"Oh. We just had a little scuffle is all, but he's doing as I asked," Rei shrugged. He was sporting a black eye from earlier.

"Didn't you try to talk to him first?" Kenny asked.

"What? Oh, yes I did, then he decided he wouldn't anymore, about an hour afterwards and we got into a scuffle. But, he's getting his job done, and that is all that matters," Rei shrugged.

"Oh, sure," Max said, though he was still a bit confused on the matter.

* * *

"What did the executor of the estate say?" Tala asked.

"He said that there were still some papers he had to go through, but that it wouldn't be impossible to get the other kids a new home," Kai replied.

"That's all we ever wanted," Bryan whispered.

* * *

A/N – I go to work late this morning, but I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. There should be more on Kai soon, that's the only part I haven't gotten to plan yet.

Ta, Dizzy


End file.
